


Aaaaw wowe wouuuh (reading: I love you)

by Akirion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Secret Santa, Shounen-ai, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirion/pseuds/Akirion
Summary: It's Christmas, and Naruto has a special gift for Sasuke, but it might backlash in ways he didn't even expect…





	Aaaaw wowe wouuuh (reading: I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yzanmyo (YzanmyoLilicatAll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/gifts).



> Hello there!  
> Actually, I'm not really an author… This is the first time I write a story ([Lovers at First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036832/chapters/37433342) was written by [Maeglin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion), even though we imagined it together). Since I'm Japanese and I'm not very good at writing in French, I chose to write this OS in English. 
> 
> Thanks A LOT to [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou) for re-reading! Any remaining mistake is mine.  
> English is not our first language, so don't hesitate to point out at anything incorrect!
> 
> This short fiction is my gift for you, Yzan ^_^ I hope you'll like it, you and you all who came here.

Sasuke was sitting aside the chimney. Sunk to the shoulders in the huge bean bag, he was trying to get through his horrible headache. It was as if a huge monkey had hit him on the head, and then that crappy animal gripped his hair and pulled his head back. Sasuke winced. He felt Naruto's moist lips on his forehead and growled.

“Hello, you too, grumpy cat,” Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked. Did he call him a cat?

“I’m not a cat,” Sasuke answered.

“Really?” Naruto began. “You’re sprawled on a huge cushion and you growl when I caress your head. You definitely are a cat. A _grumpy_ cat.”

Naruto got no answer, but some grumbles and he started to laugh.

“Merry Christmas my grumpy cat!” Naruto said.

“Don’t call me a cat!” Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke was always extremely desirable when he got angry. Naruto decided to let him grumble in his corner and put away what he had bought. This done, he handed a glass with an ibuprofen to Sasuke.

“Thanks.”

“I love you, you know,” Naruto said.

“I know.”

Sasuke smiled. Naruto was an idiot. He smiled like an idiot, he laughed like an idiot… He made silly stupid things like… an idiot… But he was _his_ idiot.

After a while, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was looking at him in a strange way. He had his most exasperating silly smile but there was something else…

“What?” Sasuke asked.

“I said I love you,” Naruto replied.

“I heard.”

Naruto still had his most exasperating and stupid smile. Sasuke sighed.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas _who_?” Naruto retorted.

Sasuke sighed again.

“Merry Christmas my amazing, beautiful, sumptuous, wonderful love,” Sasuke said, accentuating each syllable with exaggeration. In front of him, Naruto was still smiling and Sasuke wondered if keeping this grimace for so long hurt him. Apparently not.

“Thank you, beautiful saturnine.”

Sasuke blinked. What happened with his boyfriend? Obviously, it was Christmas… but that wouldn’t be enough to make Naruto so excited. There must have been something else... Sasuke examined the expression and posture of his lover: he was wearing his favourite orange sweater, had dishevelled hair and and his smile seemed on the verge of breaking his jaw, seeing how big it was. Nothing abnormal. Nothing? Sasuke knew it didn’t bode well when Naruto smiled like that for so long, mostly because he had been staring up at him with those irresistible eyes of his.

Just behind Naruto, there was a _very big_ gift. It was wrapped in a bright orange and blue paper and a bow embellished the whole package. Sasuke's dark eyes became immediately suspicious. What on earth was that? When Naruto noticed where his lover was looking at, he smiled even more widely.

“Come on, Sas’ke!” Naruto exclaimed while jumping on his feet. “Here’s my Christmas present for you!”

“For me?” Sasuke asked, joining him.

“Yeah,” Naruto began. “For you — honestly, a little for me too, but initially, it's for _you_.”

Always suspicious, Sasuke approached the packet and immediately froze as he heard something move Inside.

“Naruto… Is there something _alive_ in it?” he asked.

“Eh… maybe you should go around,” Naruto answered.

Expecting the worst, Sasuke put his hand on the paper which crumpled, then he realized that the gift was not fully packed. Bending over to the other side, he noticed that it was a cage and behind the fence, two blue eyes stared intently at him.

“Oh my god… Naruto… It’s… It’s a,” He began.

“Dog! Yes! A Siberian husky! Two years old. Male. Abandoned at the shelter,” Naruto said quickly.

“Abandoned…” Sasuke repeated.

“Yeah. When he was a puppy. Isn’t he gorgeous? Just look at him!”

The dog, still very young, was wagging his tail, showing he was happy to see them — he was rather tall, and his fur was beautiful. This dog was extremely beautiful. Sasuke reached out and the puppy licked his fingers through the fence.

“Hello, you,” Sasuke said gently. “Welcome home.”

“Yes, yes! Welcome home, puppy!” Naruto exclaimed. “Look at him, Sas’ke! Don’t you notice anything?”

“Anything like…what?” Sasuke asked.

A _very large_ smile on his face, Naruto opened the cage door and let the puppy come in the living room, laughing and hugging him until he found himself lying on the carpet under the dog.

“Naruto… Seriously,” Sasuke began.

“Wait,” Naruto said. “Look.”

He took the husky's head in his hands and turned it gently towards Sasuke. This dog had an extremely expressive face, the black marks above his blue eyes made him look angry.

“He has your eyes,” Sasuke said stupidly.

Surprised, Naruto couldn’t help stopping laughing.

“Oh my god, Sas’ke… It's even better than I imagined.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked.

“Look, idiot! He has the same face as you! He's your dog, he was made for you and you were made for him!” Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's lips moved silently as he repeated Naruto's sentence. He oscillated between the desire to laugh and to strangle him. Finally, Sasuke smiled — eh, it was Christmas today or not?

“You’re right,” he began. “He looks like me. And like you.”

“Yeah!” Naruto said. “He was made for us.”

“He was, yes. Hey! stay calm, buddy,” Sasuke said to the dog, who was trying to jump on him. “What’s your name?”

“He doesn’t have a name,” Naruto answered.

“Really? Oh. Wait a minute,” Sasuke said, reflective.

The pup looked at him with his accusing blue eyes. He really looked very angry and it was particularly fun. He wagged his tail with contentment with a big smile and watched him nastily at the same time.

“What do you think of… Loki?” Sasuke asked.

His lover’s face lit up.

“That’s perfect! I love it, I love it so much!” Naruto exclaimed. “That’s it! Your name will be Loki. Are you okay with it?”

No sooner had he finished speaking than the puppy started howling like a wolf. Sasuke smiled as he was amused and sat on the floor next to Naruto, stroking the dog's broad chest.

“You’re so beautiful, Loki. Welcome home,” He said.

“Don’t you have anything to tell me?” Naruto asked.

“Me?”

“Sas’ke… Dogs don’t speak,” Naruto said.

“Really?” Sasuke began. “Hey, Loki, you know what? I love him so much. And I love you too.”

He had articulated carefully the last sentence that the dog had listened attentively. Immediately after, Loki screamed like a wolf and the two lovers recognized the three words.

“Aaaaw wowe wouuuh,” Loki yowled.

“Aw, he’s so cute!” Naruto exclaimed, hugging him.

“He’s very smart,” Sasuke began. “Undoubtedly, he’s my dog.”

Naruto could not help but laugh. He hugged Sasuke and kissed him, still smiling. Sasuke opened his mouth and deepened the kiss with pleasure, sighing of ease. As they began to kiss more passionately, Loki introduced his head between them and came to lick their chins.

The lovers jumped with surprise and wiped their faces. Naruto laughed so hard that he had a stomach ache. Also amused, Sasuke smiled and nodded.

“And undoubtedly Naruto, he’s your dog too,” Sasuke said. “He’s as weird as you.”

Naruto smiled tenderly. Every day he discovered a new thing for which he loved Sasuke. He leaned over and kissed him again. Immediately, Loki slipped between them to separate the couple and began to look at them with his accusing blue eyes.

“Ha, ha,” Naruto began. “He’s jealous.”

“Like you,” Sasuke said quickly.

“And you!” Naruto retorted.

“Well, yeah,” Sasuke admitted. “But this behaviour may be problematic in the future.”

Loki was leaning against him, extremely happy. Sasuke stroked his head and smiled.

“But it's not like we're going to make love tonight, are we?” He said.

Naruto's smile faded immediately and Sasuke’s one widened.

“Obviously we didn’t intend to spend the Christmas’ night to make love like rabbits until morning.” Sasuke added. “Christmas’ night is made to be warm on the couch, with the dog on our knees and hot chocolates in our hands.”

“Well… Yeah… of course,” Naruto said, swallowing hard. Sasuke's smile was horribly lustful. He opened three buttons of his shirt and got up without stopping smiling.

“I’ll prepare the drinks, love,” He said.

 _Oh my god_ , Naruto thought to himself as he was getting up too, _does that mean we cannot make love as before? Oh, please no! God, what did I do?_

Looking down at Loki, sitting on his feet, Naruto thought it would be good to explain to this new family member that he should not prevent his parents from kissing each other. And making love. Never.

Very amused by the scene in front of his eyes, Sasuke let Naruto explain to their dog that it was _important_ that he let them kiss and make love and rolled his eyes. He would tell him later that it will be enough to teach him to lie on his cushion and close the door to express their passionate love. Later.


End file.
